


All Your Imperfections

by AsaDelCesar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaDelCesar/pseuds/AsaDelCesar
Summary: It begins with simple curiosity. Bit by bit, Yuri discovers the things that make his idol less of a god yet at the same time endear him more to him.





	

It begins with a simple curiosity-- Victor’s head bowed, exposing the crown of his head. Yuri, amazed by the very fact that he could see the top of his idol’s head reaches over to touch the whorl of hair exposed to him, not knowing how sensitive he was to the implied thinness of his hair. That was but the first of many little discoveries, bit by bit revealing that the man he had placed on such a high pedestal was a little less of a god. Yet at the same time, these things were kept dear to Yuri’s heart.

 

The next time Yuri’s perfect image of Victor is chipped away, it’s when he sees the worried face he makes the moment Yuri began to cry before his free skate program at the Cup of China. It’s unexpected, from a man he had known so far to be so completely cool and in control. To see him unable to know what to do… to see him needing Yuri’s guidance for how to comfort him… it was something the younger skater kept to heart.

 

He soon also learns that Victor’s mouth carries the lingering flavor of whatever interesting thing he last found to eat. On one day, it’s Peking barbecue and a hoppy hint of Chinese beer. The next day, it’s the milky tonkotsu broth of Nagahama ramen and yet again crisp alcohol from a local brewery’s  _ nihonshu _ on his breath. Then, some days later, it would be the earthy flavor of stroganoff loaded with mushrooms and game meats, laced with a light dash of crisp vodka. Sometimes, it doesn’t appeal to Yuri’s palate, but all the same he takes it because it’s Victor’s.

 

When they sleep on the same bed for the first time, Yuri notices the light musk of Victor’s bare skin and a light softness under his hand where a little layer of fat had begun to collect. His hands start to idly explore, curious as they were on that day he saw the crown of his idol’s head. They ghost over the light impression of ribs at his sides. For all he eats, Victor seems to keep fit. That certainly was something Yuri envied incredibly. Despite that, his fingers continue their journey. They trace over his stomach where his abdominal muscles made the slightest impression.

 

That touch earns Yuri a twitch from the older man. Was he… ticklish? Curious still, he moves his head forward to nestle his nose against the back of his neck for a moment. Then, his lips press in for a kiss. No reaction comes save for the hum of the other man stirring from a light sleep. And then, Yuri decides to try raking his teeth over his idol’s milky white skin. The same shiver he felt when he ran his hand over his pectorals goes through Victor’s body, but this time a light groan sounds along with it.

 

And in that very moment, Yuri realizes that there’s heat running through his body from all this and his wandering hand had slipped low enough to tell that his idol-- the man so perfect he couldn’t imagine being into him for years-- felt the same way.

 

An exchanged whisper of names follows and Yuri’s clothes are discarded. Makkachin, bothered by the sudden movements on the bed, gets off to find another spot to sleep on the floor. Yuri asks for the lights and Victor indulges him. There’s one too many lamps pointed to Victor’s bed and Yuri doesn’t understand why, but this isn’t the time to ask. He’s too busy being drawn into the flesh before him to explore.

 

Never had he imagined he’d see his idol this way, bared before him with all his imperfections exposed in all this light. Never had he thought to see him with the flush of arousal coloring his chest, his cheeks-- his loins. For a while, Yuri stays still upon his idol, too caught up in the sight before him until he’s teased.

 

“Yuri, I’m not some work of art.”

“R-right…”

 

It’s a little overwhelming for Yuri, to have so much control in his hands. So used to being told what to do for other people, he rarely made the conscious effort to be selfish. But Victor is a rather good teacher, and soon enough, Yuri was pressing kisses to the older man’s jaw, feeling the slight prickle of some stubble he must have forgotten to shave earlier that day. His mouth travels lower and his teeth catch flesh as his fingers move against pectorals that feel a little soft to the touch.

 

Even lower still and Yuri learns that there is the lightest impression of a mole hidden somewhere along Victor’s shoulder, and that the small bumps surrounding his nipple feel interesting against his tongue. His fingers that have moved to trail over his firm thighs discover a hint of a surgical scar close to his knee-- perhaps a reminder of some injury Victor had long recovered from. With every moment, Yuri uncovers something more human about this god-like skater and yet, all the same, with every moment his desire for him runs deeper.

 

Soon, he had moved low enough to settle in between his legs, spreading them so he could start to explore more intimate parts. His fingers, curious as they always are, leaf a little through the sparse, pale hair that surrounds his loins. They’re so different from his own, he thinks-- coarse, thick, and dark. Then he takes the shaft into his hand and starts to stroke, watching the older man all the while. It’s fascinating, he thinks-- it’s fascinating to see this five time world champion trembling under his hand, begging for him as his fingers clutch the bedsheets. Yuri’s own cock twitches at the sight, a bit of liquid already leaking out from how excited he was.

 

Not quite sure what else to do-- so completely inexperienced in this kind of intimacy-- Yuri shifts forward to align his own shaft with Victor’s. They’re not all too different from each other. Victor’s seems a little longer, and his flesh a paler shade against his; but Yuri’s is a bit thicker. For a moment,  Yuri’s thumb brushes over the shafts, comparing textures and such, tracing the distinct veins along each one. But it doesn’t take long for Victor to whine and the Japanese skater is taken by surprise. He never did think that his idol could sound so impatient for something.

 

The moment he begins to move, sliding their shafts against each other, Yuri starts fighting to watch Victor. He wants to watch, he thinks. He needs to see his idol come undone. But it seems like a true challenge, he thinks. Save for the ruddy flush over his body and the way he’s begun to pant, there isn’t much of a reaction yet. Yuri, unable to help but let out muffled moans of pleasure, feels as if he’s affected more by the action between them. 

 

“Yuri, faster…”

 

The command comes and Yuri obliges almost automatically, hand pumping a little more frantically as his hips grind rhythmically against the other man’s own. He whimpers out his name, feeling heat coil tight in his gut, warning him. But before he knew it, he was already releasing all over his idol’s body. 

 

“Ah… I need a little more…” Victor says breathlessly, giving the younger man a little pout. But it didn’t take Yuri long at all to adjust his position and put his head between his coach’s legs. The sudden way Victor’s cock was engulfed in the heat and wetness of Yuri’s mouth was almost enough to bring him to release as well, but he manages to hold it back so he could at least enjoy a bit of this.

 

It’s a strange kind of taste, Yuri thinks-- salt and skin and musk all upon his tongue. But it’s Victor and he wants it anyway. Clumsily, he starts to suck and bob his head, not knowing much about the art of giving oral sex apart from whatever he had picked up from random porn videos he had seen in his younger years-- of moaning starlets begging for cocks to be stuffed into them. And now he was here, servicing the man he had always looked up to. His teeth slide over the sensitive flesh and Victor hisses; it's a little too close for comfort. In response, Yuri tries his best to adjust, wrapping his lips a little tighter against the shaft.

 

After a while of getting used to the sensation of having it in his mouth, he tries moving a little more along the length, tries to take a little more in. Victor’s moans seem to get a little louder. Yuri is curious; he wants to know what could happen if he took it all the way in. However, he’s a little aware of the gag reflex that could happen and wouldn’t want to ruin the moment by throwing up all over the other man. So he continues his ministrations, keeping that steady yet clumsy pace, learning bit by bit what Victor found nice though he found it interesting when the Russian man’s face scrunched up in dislike. 

 

Soon enough, with a heady groan of his name, Victor releases into Yuri’s mouth. The taste of salty, bitter seed floods his tongue. It isn’t very nice, Yuri finds, and he scrambles for some tissues to spit it out into. Despite that, though, he’s drawn into the sight of Victor spent and dirtied by him-- skin glowing from the pleasure that had just coursed through him.

 

And upon his skin, there lay a constellation of imperfections-- reddened kiss and bite marks and the trail of his seed-- telling Yuri that the god-like man before him really is his now.


End file.
